


Watching Her

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:37:09
Rating: ExplicitMature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: You learn a great deal about someone you care for by observing them. Harry loves to watch Hermione. Harry/Hermione





	Watching Her

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I got this idea while I was supposed to be paying attention in American Drama. Ermm...oops?  


* * *

You learn a great deal about someone you care for by observing him without letting him know who you are. You notice whether he waits indifferently, or with increasing concern as it gets later, oh, you learn many things you’d never know otherwise.  
\-- _The Chalky White Substance_ by Tennessee Williams.   
  
\---  
  
Harry loved to watch Hermione.  
  
He often stared at her, observing her every move, every twitch of her eyes, every breath from her lips. It wasn’t that he had nothing better to do than stare. He just found every little nuance of her interesting to watch.  
  
He loved to watch her legs under the desk during class. As she diligently listened and took notes, she appeared interested in everything even the eternally boring Professor Binns was saying. Her legs told a different story, however. Her ankles would cross and uncross constantly, her right leg would, seemingly unconsciously, bounce up and down, and then be still.   
  
It was during these times of stillness that he thought of running his hands up her naked thighs, kissing his way across her skin, her anticipating his next move, watching him watching her watching him.  
  
\---  
  
He loved to watch her hands, her fingers loosely holding the quill so she wouldn’t get a cramp, gliding across her parchment at top speed. Her fingers were long, slender, feminine, her nails always cut short. Her skin looked smooth to the touch.   
  
He imagined those hands trailing across his skin. He imagined her skin being as smooth as it looked as he held her hand in his.  
  
\---  
  
“Why are you staring at me?”  
  
He watches as she speaks, watches her lips move, imagines how soft they would feel running down his body, her body pressed against his chest as her lips press against his.   
  
He stares at her for just a moment before grabbing her hand, – _her skin is just as soft as it looks_ \- pulling her towards him, and pressing his lips to hers. He doesn’t need to watch her this time.  
  
\---  
  
He loves to watch her as he kisses her. Her oh-so-familiar brown eyes flutter closed, her face, which he knows can hold every emotion, even those he has no name for, with a calm, relaxed expression.   
  
Even as he closes his eyes and gets lost in her kiss, he imagines what she looks like when she smiles.  
  
\---  
  
He watches her as he touches her, watches her face as he slides his hands slowly, teasingly, up _those thighs_ and slips his hand between her legs. He watches as she struggles to keep her composure as he slips under the table, keep writing as he slides her knickers down her legs and presses his mouth to her. He grins as she fights off moans and gasps as Madame Pince comes over to make sure she is alright.   
  
He stares up at her as she shudders and lets out a quiet moan, slides her fingers through his hair and forgets all about her work.   
  
He watches her breathlessly watching him as he slides from beneath the table, slips her knickers into his pocket, gives her a slow, coy smirk, and walks out of the library.  
  
\---  
  
He loves to watch her as she comes, watch as her face flushes, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat, watch her mouth as she lets out breathy little cries of pleasure that get louder every time he slides in and out of her.   
  
He watches as she screams his name, sliding over the edge, and he follows with one last thrust, burying his face into her neck.  
  
He collapses on top of her spent, and she runs _those fingers_ up and down his back as they both catch their breath. He finally rolls over and pulls her to him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.   
  
He falls asleep first, and knows that she is watching over him.  
  
\--End


End file.
